Maria Dinamis
Dr. Maria Dinamis was a Recon Team Hero, the Site Manager of The Purple Comet, and Development Director of the Project Judgement. Biography Maria Dinamis was created several years ago as one of the first heroes ever produced in the Hero Factory's Assembly Tower. Being one of the first heroes, her design had several flaws, but after undergoing training she was selected to join a team. Among her teammates was Hero Andrew Diablo, who was her best friend. One day, Dinamis and her team traveled to a planet to stop a dangerous slave seller. As the battle continued, their Hero Cores began to lose energy because of their design flaws. Maria was defeated by the criminal, leaving Andrew alone to battle. Andrew, having little time before passing out, decided to connect himself to his teammates and absorb their energy. He then managed to finish the mission by himself, but the energy drain caused fatal damage to the others. Maria recovered from the energy drain, but her teammates never woke up. For causing their "deaths", Andrew Diablo was convicted, and Maria was to testify against him in the court. Maria monitored Andrew's cell often, watching how her partner became progressively insane. Finally, at the height of Andrew's fall to dementia, Dinamis witnessed how he drained the energy of his cellmate, dismounted him, and upgraded his armor. The experience left Maria incredibly disturbed, so she retired from going on missions, instead devoting herself to science. The Project Judgement When Akiyama Makuro initiated the Hero Recon Team, he selected Maria Dinamis to be a member. She was sent to be the leader of the special group operating the Purple Comet research station. For years, Maria helped with studies on dangerous creatures from distant planets, storing them in the Purple Comet's various sectors. Years later, she convinced the other heroes in the station to help her on conducting a secret investigation: The Project Judgement. Her goal was to create bioweapons using modified versions of the lifeforms stored in the station, as well as a special forces unit of heroes. After some time, some of her fellow heroes tried to stand against her, but she quickly crushed their attempts at rebellion by making them appear as "volunteers" for new experiments. This scared off the whole staff of the Purple Comet into submission. When a group of mysterious creatures called Brains boarded the station, Dinamis took extreme interest in them, assuming they had "limitless" potential. She planned to use the parasites as part of the Project Judgement, and one of the results was the mutant Brain Diguxx. To keep her latest experiment a secret, Dinamis cut communications with Akiyama Makuro and the Hero Factory Assembly Tower. Makuro, concerned on the station's status, sent the Hero Steve Victimus to investigate, and he discovered everything about Maria's experiments. Soon after, the Brains stored in the station went berserk, and Makuro decided to blow up the Purple Comet to eliminate all threats. Maria's status after the station's destruction is unknown, and the consequences of her actions have yet to be revealed. Abilities and Traits Previously considered an exemplary heroine, Maria Dinamis' mentality was severely damaged after her traumatic experiences with Andrew Diablo's crimes. She suffers from manic depression and has a pronounced narcissistic personality. Maria became disillusioned with the Hero Factory and that caused her to refuse to submit to the organization's ideals unless forced to. She also became highly sadistic and cruel, showing a complete lack of empathy for the creatures she used in the Project Judgement and even to her fellow Heroes, who often stood between her and her objectives. Weapons Maria Dinamis wears violet armor and a blue Hero Core. She is equipped with telescopic goggles, a trident-like weapon, and a iron peg. Stats Trivia Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Criminals Category:Traitors Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Villains Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Female Category:Project Judgement